It will Rain
by CullenMasen
Summary: Basada en la canción It will Rain de Bruno Mars. En ocasiones nos dejamos guiar por los temores o por lo que dicen los demás y terminamos lastimando a quienes queremos


It will Rain

_**Basada en la canción It will Rain de Bruno Mars.**_

_**En ocasiones nos dejamos guiar por los temores o por lo que dicen los demás y terminamos lastimando a quienes queremos **_

Me encontraba en la sala de mi departamento, de eso estaba seguro, las paredes blancas y la decoración realizada por mi madre Esme y mi hermana Alice, todo estaba como siempre, incluso la persona que completa mi vida, se encontraba sentada en el sofá mientras yo sostenía mi guitarra y practicaba algunas melodías.

Pero después todo cambio, la imagen que tenía enfrente se volvió borrosa, y ella ya no estaba. Muy en el fondo de mí sabia que algo así llegaría a pasar, es decir, su padre me odiaba, y su madre tampoco me quería, para ellos yo era el chico malo que se llevo a su niñita de su lado.

Mi departamento se encontraba solo, vacio, todo lo que me importaba se había ido. Recuerdo que ella me dijo que ya no podía con esto, que no soportaba estar en medio de sus padres y de mí y fui capaz de cometer el peor error de mi vida, y le dije que era mejor que se fuera con sus padres, y ella con lágrimas de dolor en sus ojos cafés, tomo todas sus cosas de nuestro departamento y se marcho sin mirar atrás, ahora me encuentro solo, y con la simple compañía de mi guitarra.

Sentado en mi cómodo sofá mirando la puerta por la que ella se marcho, tomo mi fiel compañera e inicio lo que sería el reflejo de mi alma.

_**If you ever leave me, baby,**_

_**Leave some morphine at my door**_

_**'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication**_

_**To realize what we used to have,**_

_**We don't have it anymore.**_

Siento como el corazón me deja de latir, el dolor es tan inmenso que no creo que pueda soportarlo todo, tendría que tomar algún medicamento para contrarrestar mi sufrimiento, pero ella se marcho sin darme la fórmula para este mal.

_There's no religion that could save me_

_No matter how long my knees are on the floor_

_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'_

_Will keep you by my side_

_Will keep you from walkin' out the door._

No soy de las personas que se quedan pidiendo que algo les sea devuelto, pero ahora lo que quiero es quedarme de rodillas y suplicar que regrese, no sé si será de utilidad pero solo pido que regrese junto a mí.

Me gustaría decirle que tomara en cuenta los sacrificios que hago para mantenerla a mi lado, que no dejaré que salga por esa puerta, pero es tarde para arrepentimientos, de todas formas la que más sacrifico fue ella, la que lloro cuando su madre le dijo que no aprobaba nuestra unión, la que se quedo noches enteras llorando cuando se mudo con migo. Y además ya le dije que se marchara y ya cruzo esa puerta, el único sacrificio que hice yo fue dejarla ir.

_**Cause there'll be no sunlight**_

_**If I lose you, baby**_

_**There'll be no clear skies**_

_**If I lose you, baby**_

_**Just let the clouds**_

_**My eyes will do the same if you walk away**_

_**Everyday, it will rain**_

Ahora el cielo siempre está nublado, siempre está lloviendo, mi vida ya no posee el brillo que tenía antes, todo eso se fue en el momento en el que la puerta se cerró tras de ella, lo último que vi fue su rostro bañado en lágrimas, lo más probable es que ahora se encuentre en los brazos de su madre, mientras esta piensa te lo dije, mientras cree que siempre tuvo razón, yo no era suficiente para su hija.

Camino por los pasillos del que fue nuestro hogar, la recamara donde por mucho tiempo le demostré mi amor incondicional, aun quedan algunas de sus cosas en el baño, pero da igual ya que nunca volverá por ellas, conozco lo suficiente bien a Bella Swan como para saber que su orgullo no la dejara mirar atrás.

_**I'll never be your mother's favorite**_

_**Your daddy can't even look me in the eye**_

_**Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing**_

_**Sayin there goes my little girl**_

_**Walkin' with that troublesome guy**_

Solo le pido que vuelva que me arrepiento de lo que dije, que la extraño y la necesito, sin ella el cielo es gris, los colores ya no existen y mis ojos harán lo que las nubes hacen, derramar pruebas del enorme sufrimiento que siento.

Como ya lo comprobé, no soy el favorito de tu madre, se nota en sus ojos que ella no me quiere a tu lado, tú padre no puede verme a los ojos sin demostrar cuanto me desprecia, pero la verdad es que ellos solamente temen a lo desconocido, nuestro amor es algo fuera de lo común, ellos no comprenden que nosotros nacimos para estar juntos, que la vida nos vida si no estamos al lado del otro.

_**But they're just afraid of something they can't understand **_

_**Oooh well but little darlin' watch me change their minds **_

_**Yea for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try **_

_**I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding **_

_**That'll make you mine**_

Tus padre nunca ha comprendido lo que es amar sin condiciones, lo que es querer a otra persona sin importar las diferencias, no me malinterpretes, no es que odie a tus padres, y es que aún después de todo lo que hemos pasado a causa de ellos, yo siempre les voy a estar agradecido por a ver traído al mundo a un ser como tú.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos conocimos en esa fiesta donde tus amigas te obligaron a ir, que ironía de la vida que mi hermana fuera tu mejor amiga, pero así te pude conocer. Te veías tan tímida y frágil que solo pedía poder cuidarte de todos y todo.

No soy de los que buscan aparentar ser algo que no son solo para agradarle a otros, pero por ti lo hare, lo intentare una y otra vez hasta ser lo suficientemente bueno para que ellos me aprueben, al menos lo suficiente como para que me puedan ver sin querer matarme.

Tomare todas las piezas de tu corazón que yo mismo destruí con mi torpeza, las uniré y las pegare solo para demostrarte que deseo que seas mía, que nunca te apartes de mí.

_**Cause there'll be no sunlight **_

_**If I lose you, baby **_

_**There'll be no clear skies **_

_**If I lose you, baby **_

_**Just let the clouds **_

_**My eyes will do the same if you walk away **_

_**Everyday, it will rain **_

Las lágrimas corren libres por mis mejillas sin poder detenerlas, mis ojos están nublados como las nubes del cielo gris, ya nada tiene sentido, las cosas que antes eran importantes para mí, ya no lo son más.

Mi música, la cual era mi compañera, ya no puede brindarme consuelo, la guitarra esta en el suelo abandonada, y junto a mí está tu fotografía, sonriéndome como siempre lo hacías, mirándome a los ojos y diciéndome sin palabras cuando me amas.

_**Don't you say, Goodbye, **_

_**Don't you say, goodbye **_

_**I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding **_

_**That'll make it right **_

Solo te pido que no digas adiós, no te despidas por favor, no soportaría escuchar esas palabras de tu boca, no puedo imaginarme el dolor que sentiré cuando te escuche, estoy seguro de que será mucho peor de lo que ahora estoy sintiendo.

Soy capaz de recoger cada pedazo roto del espejo de nuestro amor que destruí por mi torpeza, no me importa sangrar toda la vida, si con eso consigo que te quedes a mi lado.

Regresa, es lo único que pido por que sin ti, la vida ya no es vida.

_**Cause there'll be no sunlight **_

_**If I lose you, baby **_

_**There'll be no clear skies **_

_**If I lose you, baby **_

_**Just let the clouds **_

_**My eyes will do the same if you walk away **_

_**Everyday, it will rain**_

Si te marchas de mi lado la luz del sol ya no mostrara su belleza, si te marchas las nubes grises como mi alma cubrirán el cielo así como mi dolor cubre mi esperanza de volver a tenerte entre mis brazos, los cielos siempre estarán opacos, sin vida y sin brillo.

Si te marchas mis ojos no dejaran de llorar y todos los días lloverá como recuerdo de que una vez te tuve y ya no más. Si te alejas de mi lado, temo que no podre soportarlo, moriré de dolor, y el mundo entero sufrirá las consecuencias; solo regresa por favor.

Las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, sentía un vacio en mi pecho que no podía ignorar, sentía como si la vida misma se me escapara de las manos, pero de pronto todo cambio, la imagen que tenía enfrente de mi volvió a convertirse borrosa hasta que todo quedo negro.

Un movimiento a mi lado me sobresalto, al abrir un poco los ojos note como la luz me segaba, al acostumbrarme los volví a abrir, y la imagen más perfecta de todas apareció en frente de mi.

Una hermosa castaña de piel pálida dormía pacíficamente con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, le acaricie la mejilla sonrojada temiendo que desapareciera.

Ella se removió en su lugar y murmuro mi nombre antes de abrir los ojos y dejarme perderme en sus pozos color chocolate.

-Buenos días Edward- Me dijo con voz adormilada y sonriendo.

-Buenos días Bella- Le conteste de la misma manera.-

Nos quedamos acostados y abrazados por un poco más hasta que la realidad me golpeo, todo había sido un terrible sueño, pero al fin fe cuentas solo un sueño. La abrace con fuerza temiendo perderla, ella solo reía por mi manera tan impulsiva de actuar.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo- le decía entre beso y beso

-Yo también te amo mi amor.-

Nos fundimos en un hermoso beso, pero recordé lo que había prometido en el sueño al saber que la había perdido. Me levante de la cama y le indique que hiciera lo mismo. Nos vestimos y después de desayunar algo ligero, caminamos hasta mi Volvo plateado, nadie dijo nada en el camino, íbamos tomados de las manos y sonriendo. Llegamos a una floristería y me baje para comprar rosas blancas, Bella decía que eran las favoritas de su madre, después fuimos al supermercado donde compre un buen vino tinto para mi suegro.

Bella me miraba curiosa y más cuando supo hacia dónde íbamos debido al camino que tomamos. Al llegar tome las cosas y baje del auto, y luego ayude a Bella a descender. Caminamos de las manos hasta la entrada de la casa, Bella toco la puerta y su madre abrió sonriente, pero al verme su sonrisa decayó.

-Buenos días Señora René – Dije de forma amable.

-Buenos días Edward- dijo de forma fría- hola hija – dijo dulcemente

-¿Podemos pasar mamá?-

-Claro hija-

Pasamos a la sala donde Charlie al venos cambio su rostro a uno más serio, peor que cuando andaba su porte de policía de Forks.

-Solo quería darles esto- les tendí los regalos,- como muestra de agradecimiento.

-¿Agradecimiento por qué Edward?-

-Por traer a este mundo a una persona como Bella, de verdad se los agradezco René. Además deseo decirles que comprendo que no soy la persona de su agrado, que para ustedes dos soy la persona que les robo a su niña, un tipo problemático.

''Pero la verdad es que ustedes señores Swan no me conocen, y espero que me den la oportunidad de demostrarles quien soy yo en verdad. Por favor, solo denme la oportunidad de que me conozcan. ''

Bella me veía de forma tierna y sus padre no parpadeaban, después de lo que me pareció una eternidad Charlie se levanto y me tendió la mano, la cual tomo gustoso, René se limito a sonreírme.

-Te agradezco que vineras a hablar con nosotros Edward.-

-No es nada que deban de agradecer señora Swan , ya que lo que más deseo es tener a su hija a mi lado- tome a Bella para darle un abrazo tierno- nunca podría pedirle que escogiera entre sus padres y yo y solo quiero poder convivir con ustedes y ella que es el amor de mi vida.

Nos quedamos hablando por unas horas más hasta que se hizo de noche y nos marchamos.

Después de ese día mi relación con los padres de Bella mejoro mucho, como lo pensé solo debían de conocerme mejor.

Ahora pasaron tres años desde eso y me encuentro en la sala de nuestra casa sentado en el suelo alfombrado cerca de los sofás. Una pequeña manita llamo mi atención, mi hermosa princesa Amarilis estaba tocándome la mejilla mientras sonreía.

Bella venia entrando de la cocina y traía un biberón y dos tazas de chocolate caliente en una bandeja, le tendió el chupón a Liss y se sentó a mi lado.

-Soy tan feliz Edward- Me dijo besándome

-Y yo mi amor, y yo.- Le conteste volviendo a besarla para luego cuidar de nuestro tesoro.

Mi hija tenía dos años, y nosotros dos años de casados, Bella quedo embarazada en nuestra luna de miel, un año después de que hable con sus padres.

Después de ese sueño, no podía dejar que ella se marchara, y tenía que solucionar las cosas son su familia, ahora todos, los Swan- Cullen somos una familia y mi mundo no podría ser mejor.

Y pensar que después de ser un chico problemático me convertí en esposo de un ángel y en el padre de una princesa.

_**FIN**_

_**Espero les guste esta nueva pequeña historia, a pesar de que no he escuchado mucho esta canción me anime a escribirla.**_

_**Quiero dedicarla a **_**Suiza-love**_** quien me dio la idea, gracias por leerme y espero te guste.**_


End file.
